Every Little Thing
by NJH
Summary: Since Bella lost her high school sweetheart and Emmett lost his little brother, they've both drifted along alone. Sometimes, though, you just need someone to tell you that everything's going to be ok. One-shot, AH.
1. Chapter 1

We were sitting watching a movie, as had become our usual Friday night occupation, Emmett methodically working his way through an extra large bag of chips and me curled up on my side with my feet resting in his lap. Periodically I would give him a little nudge with my ankle, indicating the crumbs accumulating on my feet, and he would smile sheepishly before brushing them off.

The routine worked for us. Meeting up with Emmett again couldn't have come at a better time - after everything that happened, maintaining my college scholarship and getting through my first year of my new job had provided kept me busy enough, but when Ang moved out of our apartment with her new husband, I struggled to fill my evenings.

When one of the kids in my class had been off sick for an operation, I had gone to the hospital after school one day to take him the work his mom had asked me to set for him. I'd told her not to worry, that I could catch him up when he got better, but I guess she wanted him to be ready to start junior high next fall. As I was explaining the tasks to him, the curtain round the bed was swept back and his mom jumped up.

"Dr Cullen! I thought you'd gone home for the day. Do you need us to move?"

Turning round, I started in recognition of the huge, smiling man standing before me. Though I'd only met him once, he was kind of hard to forget. Especially considering how we met.

"_Bella, honey, this is Emmett."_

_Carlisle smiled sadly at me, as he introduced the huge young man next to him. Turning away from some of Edward's well-meaning distant relatives, I shook his hand as I looked up at him. I'd seen him in pictures of course – the Cullen house was filled with pictures of their three children, and that was where I spent most of my junior year, hanging out with Edward. Alice and Emmett were much older though, and lived in New York and Seattle respectively. _

_The guy in front of me bore little resemblance to the laughing football player in the Forks High jersey, though. Somewhere in my muddled mind, I registered that he looked a lot older than his twenty-six years, with frown lines on his usually smiling face. _

_He nodded at me quickly, as though the simple action was painful for him, and I flinched as he looked me in the eyes for the first time, before turning away wordlessly to take the arm of a beautiful blonde woman. _

_Lost. That was what I saw in his eyes. He was just as lost as I was. _

He'd walked me to my car, that day at the hospital, and ended up inviting me to his house for coffee. I'd expected to come across a bunch of small children and the goddess from That Day in the kitchen. Instead, his house was empty – beautifully decorated, but devoid of life. I learned that Rosalie had left him not long after it all happened. She had a miscarriage and the terribleness of the situation had just torn them apart. Like me, he'd thrown himself into work, unable to move on.

In turn, I told him the meagre details of my life – that I'd taken my scholarship to college, and graduated as a certified teacher last year. How Ang was moving out and I felt empty, like I had too many memories of the past but nothing in the present. How I knew Edward would want me to live – really live – but I just couldn't seem to bring myself to do it.

We struck up a comforting friendship after that, starting with weekend mornings in my local coffee shop and then weeknight dinners, to the point where we were spending all of our free time together. With Emmett, I finally found the easy-going relationship that I just couldn't seem to manage with my peers. I'd grown up too fast, known too much sadness to spend my nights laughing in bars and hitting on guys with my old college friends.

Emmett came out of himself, too, as we spent more time together. He was laughing more, doing goofy things to amuse me and teasing me when I screamed at horror movies, or fell off the damn bike he just _had _to hire for the day. His mom mentioned the change when she called him, but I kept quiet when he talked to her. We had an unspoken agreement not to mention our 'friendship' to his parents. Somewhere, we both knew it was a little weird and that we'd have to talk about it eventually, but I guess neither of us wanted to lose our happy bubble.

Things were changing between us, though, coming to a head. I was having feelings for him, feelings that I knew were wrong but that I just couldn't shake. I had to stop seeing him soon, I knew it. He was thirty-two – he should be getting married and starting his own family, not taking care of his dead brother's girlfriend.

Staring impassively at the screen, lost in my own thoughts, I failed at first to notice the movie had changed from car chases to a pretty graphic sex scene. It was only when I felt Emmett shifting uncomfortably in his seat that I realised. Blushing to my roots, I mumbled an apology when he shifted my feet off his lap and hurried off to the bathroom. Sighing in annoyance that I'd obviously been making him uncomfortable, I flicked the TV off and started to clear up the remnants of his earlier junk food feast. By the time he came out of the bathroom, I was putting on my coat and rummaging in my purse for my car keys.

"Where are you going?" he asked sharply, looking at me in confusion.

I steeled myself. "Em, look, I didn't want to weird you out there. I just – maybe we should, um, hang out a bit less. You know, spend a bit of time apart". Looking at the floor, I sighed as I waited for his response.

"What? Bella, I…." He paused, taking a deep breath and stepping closer to me. "I don't want us to stop seeing each other. You-you mean a lot to me".

Looking up at him, my entire body froze as his eyes met mine. He felt it too. It was reflected plain as day in his eyes – Emmett was far too easy to read. He once told me I was the opposite.

He stepped closer still. "Bella" he breathed, reaching out to cup my chin gently. Panicked, I shook my head and tried to step back.

"No, we can't, Em. Em, it's not right-"

"Do you feel it? Do you feel it too?" he interrupted me in a low voice, reaching out his other hand to grasp my waist tightly. His massive hands dug into my skin. It reminded me how far I'd come, that I'd started feeling again. Because of him.

I could only nod, and raise my head to meet his as he leaned in towards me. I closed my eyes as his lips brushed mine once, twice, and then met mine insistently, his tongue tracing the outline of my lips.

My whole body was burning as I moaned gently and opened my mouth to him. Like someone had flicked a switch, he pushed me against the inside of his front door and I buried my fingers in his hair, as our tongues pushed desperately against each other. I could feel him, hard against my stomach as his hands moved from my face to the bottom of my sweater. Arching my body to meet his hands as they slid under my clothing and up to my chest, I felt rather than heard him moan deep in his throat.

Pulling back and breathing as if he'd just run a marathon, he looked anxiously into my eyes, Recovering only slightly from the lust coursing through my body I nodded wordlessly, taking his hand from where it was digging into the flesh at my hip and stepping around him to lead towards the stairs. I didn't dare look back at him as we made our way slowly up, for fear I'd lose my nerve. The thumb of the hand holding mine was stroking the side of my hand, gently back and forth, making my body tingle as if there was a direct line from that small area of skin to the place where my body wanted him the most.

When we reached the open door to his bedroom, I stopped in the doorway. Emmett stepped forward so he was flush behind me, and placed a soft kiss on the side of my neck.

"It's ok," he whispered, holding me close so that I could feel his excitement. "It's not wrong, B. It feels _right_".

He was right, I knew he was. I needed to stop thinking. Unable to answer him with words, I instead spun myself around in his arms, and kissed him firmly on the lips, moving backwards and pulling him with me until we were standing in front of his bed.

Still kissing, I slipped my hands under his t-shirt and pulled it gently over his head, tossing it to the side and bringing my hands back to his now naked chest. Emmett was huge, at least a foot taller than me and broad, with muscles that he never lost from years of playing every sport imaginable through school and college. The muscles in his chest and arms tensed and twitched as I ran my hands over them, exploring new territory and marvelling at how touching him, listening to his gasps and moans was making me ache for him more and more.

As his arms came around my back and to the hem of my sweater, I raised my arms to allow him to pull it over my head. His hands came straight back down, without hesitation, to reach for the clasp of my bra, sliding it down my arms and throwing it carelessly to the side. When he cupped my breast and brushed his thumb over the aching nipple I cried out, digging my nails into his bicep to hold his hand on me. He kissed me fiercely, my mouth opening eagerly as our tongues pressed against each other.

Breaking away from me with a groan, he brought his hands to the back of my thighs and lifted me so my legs wrapped around his waist. Starting to kiss me again, he lowered me to the bed on my back, settling himself between my legs but propping his weight up on one elbow so as to not crush me. Something about the position we were in, flush together from chest downwards seemed to switch off the last reservations in my mind. It was all Emmett, above me, surrounding me and I just couldn't think of anything else.

Grinding and pressing against each other, hands and lips touching skin wherever they could, Emmett's pants came off in a blur and it was only when I felt him, bare and hard and hot against my stomach, that I registered him sliding my pants past my hips and down my legs. He was staring so intently at each inch of flesh as it was revealed, that I had to close my eyes as my face heated up in embarrassment. I opened them again after a minute, to find him sitting back on his knees between my parted legs, both us completely exposed.

"Wow," he breathed, raising his head to meet my eyes. "Fucking gorgeous."

I blushed again, mainly because the image of him, naked and hard between my legs, would be forever burned into my memory. He didn't move back over me right away as I expected, but instead continued to hold my gaze while his hand drew comforting circles just above my knee.

Realising he was waiting for me – or maybe just enjoying the view, as mortifying as that thought was – I sat up so I was straddling him across his knees, his erection trapped between our stomachs. His eyes fluttered closed and he moaned at the contact as I wrapped one arm around his shoulder and pressed our chests together. The other hand I slid slowly down his stomach until I could wrap my fingers around as much of him as would fit. He grunted loudly and bucked his hips into my hand as I leaned to whisper in his ear.

"I want you," I whispered, taking his earlobe in my teeth and biting gently. It seemed to bring back some of his urgency, as my whole body was tossed backwards onto the bed while he swore again under his breath and threw himself back on top of me, attacking my neck and chest with his lips. I was moaning and calling out as he sucked my nipples one by one into his mouth and bit them gently, and then writhing and whimpering as I felt his hand slide further up the inside of my thigh. He paused in his assault on my breasts to capture my eyes again as he touched me for the first time.

"Fucking shit, B, you're so fucking hot" he ground out, his voice lower than usual. I couldn't reply with anything coherent, just whimpers and gasps as I pushed my hips against him, trying to get any part of him inside me.

"Please" I begged, as his finger circled agonisingly close to where I needed it. He seemed to sense I couldn't take any more teasing, as he slid just one finger inside me, hissing and swearing loudly as I clenched around it. His head dropped to my shoulder as he began to move his finger in time with my hips, his thumb rubbing against me in exactly the right spot, making me beg him loudly for more.

When he pushed a second finger in, I saw stars. The combination of his hand, his erection rubbing against my stomach and his lips and teeth sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin on my neck was more than I could handle. One hand gripped his shoulder, nails scrabbling for purchase and the other wound its way into his hair, pulling hard while I cried out his name over and over as my first orgasm for more than five years gripped my body, and my muscles gripped Emmett's fingers like a vice.

"Em, holy shit, Em, oh God, oh, oh!"

Before I even had time to come down, or to object to him removing his fingers, he was on top of me again, pushing my legs wider apart and kissing me furiously once as he lined himself up against me. He paused in our kiss to rest his forehead against mine as he looked into my eyes, silently checking that I was ok. I kissed him once, softly on the lips then pressed my hands on his back to urge him forwards.

My initial fear at his size returned as he pushed the head of him just inside me, stretching me beyond anything I'd felt before, but then the first pinch gave way to a delicious sensation of fullness and he slid in slowly, until he'd gone as far as he could. His head dropped once again to my shoulder, and I felt his arms trembling at either side of my head as he struggled to remain still.

"Move in me, Em. Please," I whispered in his ear.

"Oh shit," he groaned, "you feel so fucking good." Kissing me more slowly this time, as if trying to reign himself in, he started to move, tentatively at first. As the pain of the first few thrusts subsided and my body adjusted to having him there, I urged him on with my hands on his back, his shoulders and both of our cries grew louder still as he ground against me harder and faster.

Soon, I was right back on the edge again, arching my back and throwing my head against the pillow as my nails scrabbled for purchase on his back and he kissed me anywhere he could reach while his thrusts come harder and faster. When his hand gripped my thigh and pulled it over his hip, sliding him deeper still, I was done for.

I vaguely heard myself calling his name over and over again as I tightened around him once more, and as I came down from my high and opened my eyes, I caught him staring intently at me. He held my eyes as his thrusts grew erratic and then he called my name in a strangled whisper as his entire body tensed as I felt him releasing inside of me.

"B, oh God, B," he moaned over and over again as he rested his full weight on me and buried his face in my neck.

My hands stroked him everywhere I could reach as I kissed him repeatedly on his head and nuzzled my nose into his hair. I couldn't even remember feeling this relaxed, this content and my heart ached for the beautiful man in my arms.

We lay there, not speaking but still connected, still touching each other for a long time. When he finally lifted his head from my neck, his voice was quiet – almost weak, but deadly serious.

"I fucking hope we're doing that again."

I wanted to laugh at his earnest expression, but my heart twisted in fear as my mind drifted for the first time to the outside world, to our families. He must have read something in my eyes, because he bent down and kissed me firmly and passionately on the lips, and I felt him shift inside me as he began to grow hard again.

"It's _right_, Bella, it's right for us. I don't give a shit what anyone else says." He looked me in the eyes again, his voice steady and firm in its conviction. "It's gonna be ok, you'll see."

I stared at him for a long time, head battling against heart – and body, as he was by now fully hard inside me again.

"It's gonna be ok," I repeated, and moved my hips against his again as I pulled him down for a kiss.

And I believed him. It was all going to be ok again.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up surprisingly early, considering the little sleep I had had, the first thing I registered was Emmett all around me. Both arms were wrapped around my body from behind, one coming underneath me to cup my breast and the other resting across my stomach. His face was buried in my hair, soft breaths tickling the back of my neck, and one of his legs was thrust firmly in between mine, causing his morning wood to be pressed suggestively against my back. God only knows how that thing was still working after last night, but the tender spot in my back suggested it had been that way for quite a while.

The second thing I registered was that I needed to pee. Badly.

I slowly extricated myself from his arms, and hurried off to his bathroom before I woke him. After I did my business and cleaned myself up a little, I hazarded a look in the mirror. I had expected the mad sex hair and flushed cheeks, but what surprised me was that I looked different…..perkier, somehow. My eyes were clear and shining, and there was the hint of a smile on my lips that must have been unconscious because I hadn't known it was there.

Thinking about it, I _was_ happy. Contented and relaxed, which I really shouldn't be, considering that even in my sleep addled mind I knew we had a lot to talk about today. A lot to sort out, and a hell of lot of explaining to do, to each other and – most worryingly – to our families. Even so, I just couldn't bring myself to regret what happened. I wouldn't, _couldn't, _go back to our friendship of the last few months. Or worse, lose him altogether.

Shaking my head, as if that could somehow loosen the thoughts from my mind, I brushed my teeth quickly with my finger and had a drink of water, then tip toed back across to the bed. Emmett looked so peaceful as he slept, innocent and untroubled. I lifted the cover and tried to slide back in without waking him, but his eyes fluttered open as the mattress shifted. Blinking sleepily, he mumbled something incomprehensible and his arm shot out to drag me across the bed and lie on my side pressed against him.

"Morning," he whispered, kissing me gently on the lips, then pulling back to gauge my reaction.

"Morning," I whispered, kissing him in return and tracing my fingers softly across his chest. His arm pulled me tighter against him, and I felt my nipples grow hard against his chest.

"So," he murmured, his hand wandering down to squeeze my ass, "I know you're gonna want to talk, and worry and shit, but we don't have to do that _right _now….right?"

"Um, no, I guess we could – _oh God_ –wait," I replied breathlessly, crying out as his lips kissed their way down my throat and closed over a waiting nipple.

My hands gripped his hair as he continued his assault on my breasts, my hips pushing themselves at him over and over again as my need for him grew. I couldn't work out if I was this desperate for him because it had been so long for me or if it was just because it was him, though I suspected the latter. Emmett was the kind of person who threw himself fully into everything he did and somehow expected the same in return.

As his hand, which had been inching its way up the inside of my thigh, finally reached where I wanted him the most I opened my legs in invitation, but hissed and drew back quickly when he made contact.

"B?" He asked anxiously, moving his hand away and cupping my cheek instead. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

I could feel my cheeks turning red in embarrassment, as he rolled off me to lay on his side next to me, still looking into my eyes worriedly.

"No, no, I'm just...sore," I groaned, thoroughly annoyed that my body had decided to cock block itself. "It's, um, been a long time for me, and you're, you know, not small in that...area." I rolled over and buried my face in his neck in a mixture of humiliation and severe sexual frustration.

To his credit, he didn't laugh. Instead, he scooted down the bed till we were face to face, and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Aw, I'm sorry babe, I really didn't mean to hurt you." He was looking so adorably apologetic for something that totally wasn't his fault, that I instantly felt bad that he was getting cock blocked too, and just not complaining about it.

I stared at him for a long moment, then reached out to stroke his chest gently.

"You have to tell me if I'm not doing this right, ok?" I whispered. Taking a deep breath, I kissed his chest in the spot where my hand had just been, and started to trail my lips downwards.

He let out a sound which was somewhere between a moan and a whimper, and tried to gently pull me back up by my arms but I swatted him away.

"You don't have to – oh man – do that," he protested weakly, as my fingers curled around him, and I started to move my hand up and down.

I ignored him, and as I placed a soft kiss on the very tip of his erection, he moved his hands away from me completely and fisted the sheets at his side. I hadn't had a whole lot of experience in doing this, but I certainly remembered the basics. I kept my hand on him as I licked him from base to tip, and started to work my way around the head. I could feel the muscles in his legs trembling as I continued to tease him for a little while, until I slowly slid him a little way into my mouth.

"Holy fucking hell Jesus Christ motherfucker!" He yelled at the top of his voice, then reached down to stroke my hair gently, as if in apology.

As I moved him in and out of my mouth, sucking firmly and using my hand on what I couldn't fit in my mouth, the obscenities continued to spill out of his mouth, in between moans and whimpers of my name. My tongue continued to work around him, and after a surprisingly short amount of time his hand once again dropped to the sheets at his side as I could feel his body tensing, ready for release.

"B," he urged, trying as gently as he could to lift my head from him. "Quick, I'm gonna – ah shit- I'm gonna come."

I swatted his hands away again, and opened my eyes to look up at him, trying to let him know I was okay with it. Looking into my eyes, his entire body tensed and then relaxed as he released inside my mouth with a strangled gasp and whimper of my name.

I swallowed him down, neither liking nor disliking the taste, and licked him clean while his breathing slowed back down. When I moved up his body again to snuggle into his chest, he buried his face in my hair for a second, and murmured my name, before rolling me onto my back and kissing me thoroughly on the lips, seemingly uncaring of where my mouth had just been.

"You. Are. Amazing." He said in between kisses, eventually slowing to lay on his side staring at me.

I smiled bashfully, and reached out to entwine my fingers in his.

"I thought we'd best do...that," I said, sneaking a glance at his crotch, "before we talk."

He smiled crookedly at me, then grew serious as his thumb traced comforting patterns across the back of my hand. I loved the feel of his huge hand wrapped protectively around mine. It reminded me that, despite all the uncertainties facing us now, I could rely on Emmett. If the past months of getting to know him had taught me anything, it was that he was unfailingly loyal and that he always looked after those he cared about. It made me strangely protective of him, like I wanted to take care of him in return.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked quietly. I looked at him for a long minute. He seemed almost nervous, vulnerable even.

"I don't regret this, Em, if that's what you're thinking." I said, gesturing to us. He let out a long breath. "I just...I don't know how to tell our families – or even if we should tell them just yet. Ok, I know we _should _tell them, I just kinda want to have a bit of time to ourselves, before it all goes crazy again. I know that's selfish and whatever, I just..."

He interrupted me with a kiss. "Babe, we can wait a little while, its ok," he murmured. "You break up for summer in a couple of weeks, right?" I nodded. "Ok, well I've got a bit of time off due too. I'll take the first couple of weeks of summer off, and we'll go down to Forks. Tell them together, yeah?"

I thought about it for a little while. The idea of us being together when we told them was certainly appealing. I wasn't so much worried about my dad – he'd be happy to see me getting on with my life, though there's a good chance he'd get his gun out to intimidate Emmett – but I was nervous about telling Em's mom. Esme was a wonderful, sweet woman who still sent me birthday and Christmas cards now, but losing her youngest boy had damn near destroyed her by all accounts. I had no idea how she'd react to this_. _

"Ok," I replied, kissing him gently in the hollow of his throat. "Summer it is, then." His arms tightened around me, and I felt his cock twitch slightly against my stomach. I looked up at him, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Seems to happen a lot around you."

I sat up a little and stretched. "Guess I'd better go home and take a shower," I said, unenthusiastically. Emmett grabbed me and pulled me back down to nibble on my earlobe.

"I have a shower here," he whispered, his stubble tickling my neck.

"You have man-smelling soap," I giggled, squirming away from him. "And I have to take my pill, unless you want a whole other problem to explain to our parents."

"I wouldn't mind," he said quietly, flashing me that crooked smile again. For a moment, an image of little curly headed, dimple cheeked kids flashed through my mind, but I pulled myself together and jumped out of bed before I got tempted to start something that my traitorous body couldn't finish right now.

"Tell you what, if you come back to my apartment with me, I'll make you breakfast," I said, trying not to cover myself in embarrassment while his eyes roamed over my body. "That is, if you want to?"

"Pancakes?" He asked, finally looking up at my face, still somewhat distracted. "Chocolate chip?"

I tried not to laugh at the thirty-two year old naked man, asking for chocolate chip pancakes like a hopeful little boy.

...

Grocery shopping with Emmett was an experience in itself. In the past, he had brought groceries with him when we were hanging out at my apartment, simply because of the sheer amount he ate, but I'd never actually seen him in a grocery store. We ended up in the queue with enough food to make breakfast for a football team. When I tried to object to him paying for all of it, he shushed me and whispered very loudly in my ear that I could repay with him 'another awesome blow job' if I felt really bad about it. I blushed from head to toe, but he just grinned wickedly at the cashier, who had clearly heard every word.

Weirdly, it didn't seem strange at all for us, the transition from friends to...whatever the hell we were now. It felt totally normal for Em to sit on my bed, staring unashamedly as I dried off from my shower and changed into fresh clothes, and for him to kiss my neck and generally feel me up while I was trying to make breakfast. Every moment that should have been awkward but wasn't, strengthened my resolve that what we were doing was not wrong.

After breakfast – which ended up being more of a late lunch – we took a walk round the city park not too far from my apartment building, which we often did when we hung out together at weekends. This time, though, we held hands the entire time, stopping occasionally to kiss each other senseless. An old lady walking her little dog smiled indulgently at us as we passed, and even Emmett had the good grace to look embarrassed. The weather was starting to really warm up, so I had taken my sweater off to walk around in my tank top, and Em seemed to take it as licence to grope me whenever he thought no-one else was in sight.

By the time we got back to my apartment, we were both pretty worked up. As I fumbled with my key in the hallway, Em pressed himself – all of him - up against my back and slipped his hand beneath the thin fabric of my tank top. He took my earlobe between his teeth, making me shiver and curse when I nearly dropped the key.

When we finally got inside he picked me up, wrapping my thighs around his waist and kissing me until I had to break away for air.

"Bedroom," I gasped, throwing my head back as I shifted and felt his erection rubbing against me through the thin material of my yoga pants.

"Yeah?" he asked, bringing one of his hands between us to touch me gently over my clothes where I had been sore that morning. I replied wordlessly, by pushing myself down against his hand and tugging on his hair.

With a groan, he opened my bedroom door with his foot, and stepped forward to lay me down on the bed, crawling up my body until he was covering me. Kissing furiously, we pulled off items of clothing until we were both in our underwear, panting and grinding against each other to the point where I was sure I would explode if I didn't get him inside of me soon.

As if reading my thoughts – or maybe listening to my desperate whimpers – Emmett kissed his way down my stomach, swirling his tongue in my bellybutton and then sitting back on his heels to peel off my boy shorts.

"Please," I begged, wanting him to come and lay back over me and touch me, anywhere. Instead, he bent forward and kissed my knee, sucking on my skin slightly and making me buck my hips up in frustration.

"Are you still sore?" He asked softly, tracing his hand gently up in between my thighs.

"No!" I all but shouted. Truthfully I was still a little, but the need I had to have him inside me was infinitely greater than any discomfort I still felt. He raised his eyebrow at me sceptically, so I groaned loudly and tried to pull him on top of me by his arms.

He swatted me away easily, and instead started to kiss his way gently up the inside of my thigh. I had closed my eyes and was just getting lost in the sensations, when I felt his breath _right_ _there_, and froze. He continued kissing me for a couple of seconds, then lifted his head when he realised that I had stopped responding.

"B?" He asked, looking at me worriedly. "Are you ok?" I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"I, um, well I've never had..._that_ done. To me, I mean." I said quietly, my words coming out very fast. "Actually, I've only done the whole _sex thing,_" I lowered my voice to a whisper, "a handful of times before. Back in high school."

I could see Emmett battling with his emotions – he knew what I meant without me having to say it. He knew Edward was my first, and that I hadn't been involved with anyone since I – we - lost him, but talking about this right now seemed wrong, somehow.

He took a deep breath, and leaned down once again to kiss my thigh.

"Do you trust me, B?" He asked quietly. I nodded, my eyes not leaving his.

"I'll go slow, ok?"

He didn't wait for an answer, instead shifting back down the bed to start kissing his way up my thighs again. I was still tense at first – this felt like such an intimate act, more so than what I did for him this morning, that I was almost overwhelmed. Resisting the urge to close my legs, I closed my eyes and focused on breathing, in and out, to the same rhythm of Emmett's kisses.

It felt like an age until he finally started kissing higher, reaching the tops of the inside of my thighs just as I started to relax a little. He murmured something I couldn't make out against my skin, and then softly placed a kiss right over my clit.

My eyes shot open and I made a noise I'd never heard myself make before, something between a sob and a gasp. Emmett looked up once, to check I was ok, then leant back down and kissed me again, and again. From then on, I was whimpering and calling out his name at random intervals as his tongue – his _tongue _– flicked and caressed, licked and circled and my hips thrust repeatedly up at him. It just felt so _good_, his tongue was warm and wet and soft, yet firm and unyielding. Every stroke sent shots of pleasure up through my body, it was like torture – the most perfect torture in the world, that I never wanted to end.

I had lost any sense of time, but eventually I felt one of his hands, which had been holding my legs apart, move down towards his mouth and a finger push slowly inside me. It barely got halfway in before everything exploded, and I clamped down around it as I came furiously on his mouth and his hand.

He continued to kiss me gently down there until my breathing slowed, and I was suddenly too sensitive and jerked away from him. He crawled slowly up my body, placing kisses on my skin along his way until we were face to face, and he kissed me slowly on the lips. He tasted of me, which was weird, but also kind of ok because it was still him, too.

"Wow," I breathed, giggling slightly, suddenly too shy to look him in the eye.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly, cupping my face so I had to look up at him. We stared at each for several long moments, him laying over me propped up on both elbow and both of our chests rising and falling heavily.

Something felt different, almost like the passion of the past twenty-four hours had...not disappeared, but moved aside and made room for something else too, something that made my heart ache and clench. I bit my tongue to stop myself saying something I might regret, instead pulling Emmett's forehead down to rest against mine as I raised my hips against him in invitation.

"Em," I moaned softly, as I wrapped both of my legs around his waist and pulled him down against me.

He slid into me even more slowly than he had last night, watching my face for any signs of distress as his body stretched me to its limit again. I held back a groan as the first push inside brushed against my sore flesh, but as he pushed slowly out then in a little more, again and again, my arousal increased and I started to move with him.

What started as gentle rocking of our hips quickly gave way to hard thrusts and the now familiar stream of obscenities emanating from Emmett's mouth. He raised himself up on his arms, pushing himself hard into me as I panted and writhed on the bed, my ankles digging into his back. Sweat gathered on our bodies as we worked together, over and over.

"Em, oh God, Em, I'm really close," I moaned, lifting my body up to meet his.

"Fuck," he growled, dropping himself back down onto his elbows to grind his body against mine. The change in angle and pressure finally sent me back over the edge. Emmett tensed up right after me, pushing himself deep into me and calling my name over and over again as I felt him come inside me.

This time, instead of collapsing onto me he rolled onto his back, holding me tightly to his chest so we stayed connected, our damp bodies trembling with the after effects of our release. His hands roamed over my back and ass, and I kissed his chest softly.

Neither of us spoke until Emmett's stomach decided to make itself known, rumbling loudly almost in my ear.

I opened one eye to look up at him, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Early dinner?"


End file.
